Leaving
by PJC
Summary: Grissom's leaving the team promise it's a happy story he's leaving for a reason. Only 2 chapters. Already written. Better than it sounds, lousy at descriptions. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

_Grissom's leaving the team (ends up happy I promise), but he's leaving for a reason._

_Only 2 chapters (maybe 3, you never know with me.)_

_GSR._

* * *

"Hey Griss!" Warrick shouted at him as he walked towards him. "Whatever happened to you leaving like a ghost, with no cake in the breakroom?"

Grissom grimaced, "Catherine" He stated simply.

Warrick just laughed and slapped him on the back. "Well, it's been good working with ya man, I've learned a lot, you call in and say hi again, right?"

Grissom nodded awkwardly, appreciating Warrick's short goodbye.

Grissom wasn't good at goodbyes, never mind long drawn out emotional ones. He saw Nick heading in his direction, clasped Warrick's hand briefly and headed off to meet the Texan.

To his surprise Nick was actually speechless, they both stood there in silence for a moment before Nick just pulled Grissom into a hug, "I'll miss ya Grissom" he said simply as he pulled away.

Grissom again nodded awkwardly, and patted Nick on the shoulder as he tried to aim towards the door, only to be intercepted by Hodges.

"Gil" Hodges said and held out a hand.

"David" Grissom replied, shaking his hand slightly bewildered at how Hodges was acting, especially as he stood up and seemed to puff out his chest.

"It has been an honour working for you and I shall ensure your memory lives on at the lab."

Grissom stared at Hodges as he turned and walked away without another word, shaking his head he made another attempt towards the door.

He was nearly there when he felt Greg crash into him as he pulled him into a rough hug.

"I'm gonna miss you boss-man" Greg said before he suddenly seemed to realise what he was doing and was on the point of apologising and hoping his face wouldn't turn red as he faced Grissom when he felt Grissom hug him quickly in return.

"Keep playing your music Greg, and email me a picture if you ever dress up as a rock-star in the lab again using lab equipment, but don't be surprised if I try and tell you off for it."

Greg stared at him for a second before laughing, hugging him briefly and running off to go find a mask and a glove he could use.

Grissom looked after him for a second, smiling, despite everything he would miss Greg, just as he would miss the rest of the team.

He glanced at the door longingly before seeing Catherine waving to him, he headed over towards her, there was no point trying to escape until he had spoken to her.

"Catherine, I told you I wanted to leave quietly."

"Yeah," she shrugged, "and I decided otherwise. Besides this was actually less predictable for you, everyone expected you to just leave and fade away, no-one expected you to have music in the break room with a pink bunny cake with bad writing care of Lindsey."

Grissom laughed slightly at mention of the cake, that definitely had been a surprise.

He reached for Catherine's hand.

"I'll miss you Cath. You and the rest of the team, maybe remind them about me every once-in-a-while yeah?"

She nodded and dashed a tear away from her eye, squeezing his hand. "I don't think the team could ever forget you."

She lapsed into silence and as she did noticed Grissom's eyes gaze over her shoulder, searching the room. Eyes roaming over everyones faces, fixing them in his mind and trying to find the one person he had been avoiding all night but was now seeking desperately.

Catherine smiled knowingly. "If you're looking for a certain brunette, she's over there" she said with a nod of her head.

Grissom nodded, silently indicating his thanks, he looked back at her. "I'll call in and see you and Lindsey at some point," he promised.

"I'll hold you to that" Catherine called at his retreating back, watching and shaking her head as he walked towards Sara.

* * *

_Don't hate me too much, next chapter he will actually talk to her._

_Second chapter is written, just checking to see how this is received and so whether it needs altering or is ok. Either way will still be GSR._


	2. Chapter 2

_There was a much longer end to this when I first wrote it but decided I didn't like it. __And ok, maybe I did steal a little bit from Notting Hill, but it was what inspired this (it's a brilliant film, planning to do one inspired by four wedding's and a funeral as well,) but it seemed to suit them so well and is such a sweet line. I don't own CSI or Notting Hill._

_Just looked back before posting this  
__it really is short and still not happy about Sara's last line  
__sorry  
__might redo this one_

_let me know what you think though, please, 'cos still not happy about this_

* * *

"Hey, err, Sara?"

Sara looked at the awkward Grissom standing in front of her. She knew this was her last chance to say anything but didn't want to end the night on a rejection so instead smiled in greeting. Grissom scanned her face , looking for anything, "Walk me to my car?" he asked her before she could speak.

Sara silently nodded, grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair, slung it over her arm and walked out after him.

They headed through the building in silence until the entrance hall where they paused for Grissom to sign out, Sara finally got up the courage to question him.

"Grissom, why're you leaving, why now?"

He looked at her seriously for a moment before continuing towards the door, leaving her to follow along behind, as they left the building he paused to face her and answered her after glancing at his watch.

"Sara, in 3 minutes 11 seconds, I'll no longer be you're supervisor and you'll no longer be my sub-ordinate. I'll just be a man, stood in front of a woman, asking her if there's the slightest chance she could ever grow to love him. And hoping she'll say Yes, if only to a date."

Sara hurriedly blinked back the tears from her eyes and felt her breath catch as she looked back into his earnest, honest and strangely vulnerable blue eyes.

"You think there's even the slightest possibility I could say no?" she asked as she stepped closer to him, seeing his eyes widen slightly in shock as she closed the space between them and brushed their lips together.

He pulled her closer, kissing her properly, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing them on her back, as she lifted her arms up and hooked them together behind his neck, her jacket falling from her arms and laying forgotten and unnoticed on the ground.


End file.
